Field
The present disclosure generally relates to fiber optic connectors and, more specifically, to fiber optic having a ferrule with one or more linear rows of bores for a plurality of optical fibers.
Technical Background
Many current connectors include a predetermined number of optical fiber inputs such as optical fiber bores or the like. Ferrules for optical fiber and the optical fiber inputs may be arranged such that only properly aligned fibers will cause a connection with adequate data transmission quality. As an example, a multi-fiber connector may be configured with optical fiber inputs that are aligned in a linear fashion with a precise and tightly-spaced geometry. As such, many current solutions include gluing fibers into such a configuration. However, these current solutions often delaminate prior to installing the fiber into the ferrule, which increases processing time and difficulty.